The virus production core facility provides 4 fully equipped self contained cubicles with biohazard hoods and centrifuges. Centrifuges used in the large scale purification of HIV are contained in one cubicle. A common, central area provides for storage of media, cell lines and HIV. The biohazard safety and timely allocation of space is supervised by the responsible investigators and is subject to review of the biohazard Safety Officer and a laboratory assistant will be responsible for maintenance of the equipment and laboratory environment. HIV or its components will be produced in this facility and neutralization assays will be available to all investigators.